Zaranda Star
Queen-Monarch Countess Morninggold (previously) | aliases = | nicknames = "Zee" | home = Faerntarn, Darromar | formerhomes = Morninggold County | gender = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = Queen Adventuress (retired) | age = 38 in 1370 DR | patron deity = Siamorphe | languages = Common, Chondathan | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Zaranda Star was a former human adventuress, countess, and then Queen of Tethyr. Description Zaranda was very tall, standing at six feet, one inch, and had an athletic build. Her hair was dark brown with a white forelock. Her eyes were gray, and she had a thin nose and lips. By the late 1690s DR, she had a skewed nose (from having had it broken) and several scars and burns on her face. After her coronation, when she was blessed by the goddess Siamorphe, her facial scars vanished and she began appearing some fifteen years younger physically. In battle, Zaranda wore a steel breastplate and backplate and a small helmet. In court, she favored soft, dark colors and velvet gowns. Personality Zaranda was the epitome of free-spiritedness; she decided her own destiny. This trait is probably why she gave up her training as a mage at an early age; she preferred the savage excitement of a fighter's life over that of a studious pupil. She could be calm, however, when the situation called for it, such as during matters of court or negotiations. Her temper would still flare, though, if injustice or violations of freedom or privacy occurred, and she would never negotiate over hostages. Relationships Romantic Zaranda's independent personality was clearly seen in her romantic relationships, where she tended to be the one to both initiate and end relationships. She found herself surprised to find love with Haedrak Rhindaun, which grew during their time together at the end of the Reclamation Wars, but soon considered him a true equal partner. They married on Kythorn 30, 1369 DR. Family Queen Zaranda had three children with Haedrak, two girls and a boy—triplets. Zaranda was the first Tethyrian royal to have triplets in the 500 years since Queen Alisande. Princess Sybille, Prince Coram, and Princess Rhindaun were born, in that order, in the month of Flamerule in 1370 DR. ("Sybille" and "Cyriana" were the names of the daughter and granddaughter of Queen Alisande, respectively.) Zaranda was an orphan, and not much else is known about her early childhood. Adventuring Companions Her companions with whom she adventured were originally known as the "Company of the Star", but later became Star Protective Services. Among them were: * Shield of Innocence, an Orog paladin * Vander Stillhawk, a human fighterHeroes' Lorebook lists Vander as a wood elf archer/ranger, while Champions of Valor lists him as a human fighter. Lands of Intrigue mentions him several times but is uncharacteristically silent on the matter of his race and class. The information from the newer sourcebook is used here, unless anyone has access to War in Tethyr and can correct this issue. * Chenowyn, Zaranda's "apprentice", a young ruby dragon disguised as a human whom Zaranda treated as a daughter * Golden Dawn or "Goldie", Zaranda's intelligent, talking horse * Gisbertus, a bugbear and Zaranda's chief steward and chamberlain After her crowning, many of the members of Star Protective Services became the Warriors of the Star, the elite service sworn to protect the king and queen of Tethyr. Vander Stillhawk was their first leader. Other Close Friends During the campaign against the Tuigan Horde, Zaranda met and became friends with Vajra Valmeyjar, Onyx the Invincible, Timoth Eyesbright, Vander Stillhawk (who later joined Star Protective Services), Kyrin Hawkwinter, and Zelphar Thann. Faith Zaranda publicly converted to the religion of Siamorphe, which was a sign to her people of her nobility. Abilities Zaranda was especially proficient in the use of the saber, battle axe, dagger, and boar spear. She strongly preferred melee combat, but could fire a crossbow if necessary. She was skilled at mounted combat, able to strike foes on both sides of her horse with her saber. She was skilled in the knowledge of the planets and stars but was opposed to the idea that they could predict anyone's future. Possessions Mundane Items Her horse, Golden Dawn, was outfitted in a Calishite saddle, which were known for their quality, and wicker saddle-baskets. Magic Items Crackletongue was Zaranda's magical saber, both from her adventuring days and afterward. It was named such due to its ability to "crackle" with blue flame in the presence of evil enemies. Her most commonly worn crown was the "Queen's Diadem". It was a simple weave of silver, gold, and mithral, decorated in a wave pattern with stars and goblets. It protected her from mind-reading spells. The "Monarch's Crown" was her state crown. It too protected from mind-reading but also afforded several other magical protections. It was made of gold, silver, and bronze with mithral, rubies, and garnets. It featured a carved image of Siamorphe's goblet. She found it uncomfortable to wear. Both crowns were so enchanted by Elminster and Alustriel. Zaranda's scepter was a solid silver rod with the head of a lion with diamond eyes. It acted as a rod of absorption. It, too, was created by Elminster. When in court, Zaranda always had the scepter in hand, though Haedrak and Court Vizera Perendra Raslemtar could also wield it. History Zaranda started her adventuring career as a wizard, but soon bored of the training. In 1360 DR, as a young mercenary, Zaranda Star fought against the Tuigan Horde while at Algarond Before setting off on a mercantile voyage towards the end of 1366 DR, Zaranda bought County Morninggold and its titles from the Order of the Silver Chalice. Her trip took her to places such as Thay and Unther, and she returned with a caravan of goods destined for Zazesspur. She accepted an orog named Shield of Innocence into her group, something which would normally be frowned upon. When her group arrived in Zazesspur, they were arrested by the Council on the order of Baron Faneuil Hardisty, but escaped before they could be imprisoned. The Reclammation Wars Imprisonment In Tarsakh of 1367 DR, Star Protective Services were in Ithmong to speak with the Council when Zaranda was betrayed by one of her own companions and drugged and imprisoned in dungeons beneath Zazesspur. Days of Terror On Mirtul 3, 1367 DR, Zaranda and her companions brought the Days of Terror in Zazesspur to an end by venturing into the Underdark and defeating The One Below, who was responsible for many of the evil happenings at that time. On emerging back to the surface, the people expressed their desire to make Zaranda their queen, and the date became known as Crowning Day. Rise to power Initially Zaranda expressed a desire to be Queen of Tethyr only so long as the people understood that her position was their responsibility, and set about discussing with Lord Faunce and Lord Hhune of Zazesspur how to get the support of the people. In Flamerule, Zaranda boarded a ship to Velen where she was greeted as a queen. In Eleasias, Zaranda exposed the pirates that were ruling Tulmene and enabled the town's citizens to defeat them, restoring order and winning her favour in Tulmene. A few months later at Higharvestide, she received the public blessings of the Archdruid of Mosstone and this led to her being accepted as queen by the inhabitants of the forest and coastal areas. By the winter at the end of 1367 DR, the rule of Julian Gallowglass, son of the former Lord-Mayor Ernest Gallowglass, over the city of Ithmong had become tyrannical and Zaranda stepped in, aided by villagers and her companions. They laid siege to the city and Zaranda, Marilyn Haresdown and Tardeth Llanistaph captured Julian, confining him to the Cloister of St. Ramedar. Conflicts at the Borders Activities In her new role as queen, Zaranda made several changes to the Kingdom of Tethyr in hopes of unifying the people. She removed the noble titles of earl and baron, leaving only counts and dukes. She move the capital city from Zazesspur to Ithmong, which was more central, and renamed it "Darromar" in honor of King Darrom Ithal, the first king of Tethyr, and she renamed many other lands and titles as well to what they were during the time of the Queens' Dynasty. The queen promised to hold court at least twice per year—at Greengrass and Highharvestide. She was the only one permitted to rule in matters of "high justice" over other members of the royalty. She was responsible for maintaining armies for the protection of all Tethyr. Queen Zaranda was advised by a "Royal Privy Council" consisting of the following members: * King Haedrak III * Duchess Vajra Valmeyjar * Duke Alaric Hembreon * Duke Tardeth Llanistaph * Duke Llachior Blackthorn * Duke Inselm Hhune * Duchess Marilyn Haresdown * Duke Mirthal Aendryr * Duke Foxfire * Lord-Mayor Lyrminor Vineshigh * Lord Rauthomyr * Lord Vorn Ghalmrin * Lady Simonne Whitebrow * Archdruid Arkaneus Silvermane In her first Highharvestide court, Zaranda established the Loyal Order of the Innocents in honor of her friend Shield of Innocence who sacrificed himself saving Zazaesspur. Appendix Notes Appearances * War in Tethyr Gallery Image:Zaranda & Haedrak.png|''King-Consort Haedrak Rhindaun III and Queen-Monarch Zaranda Star in their throne room in Faerntarn circa 1370 DR.'' References Category:Fighters Category:Wizards Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Queens Category:Members of Star Protective Services Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Order of the Silver Chalice